A Different Kind of Victory
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: It has been a month since the death of Goku. Both Vegeta and Chichi are finding it hard to accept the loss of their companion. What will happen when the two meet under a sunny sky? (VegetaxChichi oneshot) (Request)


**A/N: This is a request." I really hope you like how it turned out. Sorry it took so long! XD**

'Fwoosh!' 'Fwooshfwooshfwoosh!' Vegeta grunted as he threw yet another punch into the air, wishing he was hitting his deceased rival instead. "Stupid Kakarot! Why did you have to die before our rematch!?" He bellowed the last word before stopping. The prince of all Saiyans was out training in the mountains, the gravity room having become an unsafe place with all of Bulma's complaining. How he had grown tired of the woman!

His muscles aching from overuse, he let his mind returning to strength. _How can I prove my superiority now?_ His mind turned to Goku's son, Gohan. _No. The brat is too soft now. It is hard to tell he even has any saiyan blood!_

The mighty saiyan prince had been becoming more and more frustrated in the weeks following Kakarot's death, his goal in life having left him; he found that it was if there was no purpose to his training.

"Wait a second…What is that?" Vegeta's concentration was broken as he heard a soft humming nearby. Moving through the brush, he soon found the source of the noise. _It's the wife of Kakarot…_ His shocked face turned sullen once more. _The former wife of Kakarot…_ As much as the saiyan hated to admit it, he missed the buffoon; just for significantly different reasons than he guessed she did.

Chichi had come out to the stream to wash some clothes, her small hands dipping into the laundry basket, she couldn't help a sweet tune escaping her lips. It had been tough coping with the death of her husband, but she was doing her best to work through it; after all, she still had Gohan to take care of. _Gohan…_ She had recently let her son have the weekend off of studying to go visit his friend Piccolo, leaving her free to do as she pleased for now. Her labors intensifying, she didn't notice the figure looming near, the figure that was now drawing closer, his mouth opening to speak.

"Woman." Vegeta spoke up, now making his presence known to the hard-working female.

Turning around, Chichi took in the intruder, her eyes at first being full of concern, but as she realized who it was, she relaxed. "Oh, Vegeta." She breathed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Training." He replied gruffly. "And you?"

"Laundry…as usual." She held up some wet clothes as she spoke, her eyes falling again.

"Hmmph!" He grunted at her, not really caring about her hardships.

Silence fell upon the two until a loud grumbling was heard from the moody saiyan, his stomach demanded sustenance!

"Oh, my!" Chichi gasped. The woman couldn't help giggling at the usually composed man's blushing, a red glaze coating his cheeks.

"Wha-what are you laughing at?" He barked at her.

"You're hungry; aren't you?" She giggled some more. He had never seen the woman laugh before, and yet it seemed to suit her, not like the harpy personality she usually seemed to possess. "How about I make you something to eat?" The saiyan had little chance to resist as she let her smile radiate over him.

"Erghh… Fine." He snarled, letting the woman lead him back to her little home.

 _Why did I offer to feed him? He did try to kill Goku the first time he came to Earth._ The woman couldn't help questioning her reasoning, but eventually accepted that his grumbling stomach had reminded her of her Goku. _Saiyans always did think with their stomachs. Why would their prince be any different?_

As they walked, Vegeta couldn't help letting his eyes wander down to her shapely behind. The woman wasn't wearing her usual attire, but rather a white sundress adorned with small red polka dots. He noticed that she also had her hair down, the jet-black locks cascading around her shoulders and down her back. His eyes falling lower, he returned to staring at her round butt. Chichi always was one to keep fit, her hard workouts keeping her body tight and firm. _Her ass not being an exception._ He thought as he watched it sway from side to side.

Now approaching her house, he continued to ignore the woman as she spoke, his mind returning to Bulma. _That stupid woman and her incessant nagging!_ He could feel his resentment of Kakarot's premature departure beginning to mix with his frustrations with Bulma. His pupils raking over the rather liberally dressed woman, he couldn't shake a thought that popped into his head. One that would satisfy every urge he felt. His frustrations with Bulma, his irritation with Kakarot!

Chichi opened the door, allowing it to swing enough for the Prince to catch it before it shut, following her in.

"It'll just be a minute, Vegeta." She beamed at the stove as she turned it on. "I'll make you my specialty!"

"Ugh…" She heard a noise behind her, the sound of hard material hitting the ground, shortly followed by that of fabric.

"Vegeta?" She started, only to suddenly be held still as two strong, bare arms wrapped around her delicate form. "AH!" She let out a sharp squeak, not fully knowing what was happening. She could feel his hot body pressing against her, and as her eyes grew wider, she realized just how little fabric there was between her body and his pulsing member.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" She tried to turn her head to face him, unknowingly exposing her tender neck to his ravenous mouth.

Taking full advantage of the opportunity presented to him, the saiyan male attacked the exposed skin, his hard lips pressing against her silky skin, leaving wet kisses down her throat, slowly covering as much of her in saliva as he could.

"Vege…NO….." Chichi tried to resist the sensations he was making her feel, but her body wasn't responding like it should. _He's just like Goku!_ The way he touched her, the way he somehow used rough force to gently caress her, it was just as Goku pleasured her during their time together.

"Just give in, woman." Vegeta said in between kisses, his hands running over the front of her dress, their hard palms capturing her breasts in their grasp, slowly molding them in circles as he fought against the restraints of her bra.

"But…I…I…shouldn't…" _You need this!_ The thought popped into her head so suddenly, she wasn't sure if it was a thought of hers or if Vegeta had said it himself.

His hands increasing their pressure on her breasts, her nipples now straining against her bra. She gulped, her mind now starting to agree with her body, Chichi felt herself say words that she never would have expected to hear herself say. "G…go ahead…just…be gentle." She could feel herself beginning to heat up; her face was becoming flushed as the words left her mouth, their meaning going straight to her nether region.

The prince's reply was short and curt, but perfectly predictable. "No." With that, he tore her dress in two, the white fabric falling to the ground to join his clothes, his nude body now pressing up against her bare back, nothing but her bra and panties separating them now.

"Ah!" She let out a small squeak as he spun her around, her body pressing against his, her breasts nearly spilling from their cups as they were mashed against his hard pecs. Not a moment after they made contact, the saiyan crashed his lips into hers, their soft skin meeting before a pink muscle shot into her mouth, its ravenous nature causing it to seek out hers, the poor thing not standing a chance as his leapt upon it, being quickly overwhelmed.

"Mmhmph!" She moaned into the kiss, her breath being slowly drained away as he ravaged her, his hands sinking lower until they were at her panties, their tips hooking into the sides.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, knowing that she was submitting to this.

"Do what you want…" She panted, her mind not being fully able to formulate a response, all she could think about was this man, this man that was pleasuring her body in ways that she had not felt in so long, too long.

"Good." He grunted, his lips leaving hers as he pulled the white fabric down her body, leaving her wet core completely out in the open.

As he pulled them down, he took in the sight of her pink slit, being capped only be a small tuft of black hair, hair that he would happily wear by the end of this.

Feeling a draft on her core, Chichi looked down just in time to see the saiyan grab her, his face pressing directly against her nude pussy. With a saiyan smirk he lifted her up by her firm ass, the flesh holding perfectly in his hands.

"Vegeta…" She moaned when she felt his hot breath against her, it felt like he had lit a fire down below, a fire she was praying he would extinguish soon!

Hoisting her up on his shoulders, he let her back rest against the wall, her strong thighs on either side of his head, his face was mere inches from her dripping slit, the heat radiating from her core striking his cheeks just as her wonderful scent seeped into his nose. _Oh, I am going to enjoy this!_ It surprised him really how far the woman was letting him go so easily! Recently Bulma seemed to take the whole day to warm up enough even to let him pleasure her, never mind the other way around, but with Chichi though, he felt like things could go much farther, much faster.

He wanted to see how much she wanted this though, it was one thing to let a man do as he pleased, but another entirely to plead for him to ravage her, he wanted to hear the wife of his former rival beg for him to have his way with her body.

Letting his mouth draw as close to her heated core as he could, he let a long, hot breath fall on her wet mound, the sensations causing her to buck her hips, his lips receding just in time to avoid contact. _It's not that easy, woman._

"Vegeta…" She whimpered, somewhat annoyed that he had suddenly stopped what he had been doing. He had been so gung ho about having his way before, why was he teasing her now?

"What is it you want? Woman?" He let another breath, a cool one now, flow over her lips, the pink flesh parting just in time to be hit by the brunt of the wind, her body convulsing once more.

"Please!" She gasped. "Please fuck me…Chichi…" She wasn't too fond of being called "woman".

"Oh!" He spoke into her heat. "I didn't know Chichi was asking me." He let a smug grin spread over his face. "I will gladly, fuck, Kakarot's wife…Chichi"

Chichi barely heard the last part as she was overcome with pleasure. "AGH!" Chichi's gasp penetrated the heavy atmosphere as he thrust his tongue into her, his pink organ delving straight into her center, running along the inside of her slick tunnel, the mere vanguard of what would be ravaging her soon.

The man pumped in and out of her core, his tongue taking turns swiping along her delicate petals before dipping back in for another taste, her flavor flowing over his taste buds even as he continued to pump her, her juices coating his lips, dripping down his chin as it mashed against the lower edge of her lips.

"Vege-AHHH!" The widow suddenly felt her orgasm rock her body, her tunnel tightening, the saiyan almost had his tongue caught between her muscles as her thighs clenched around his head, his hair brushing against her belly. Catching as much of her essence in his hungry maw as he could, he lustfully licked up the remainder, cleaning her soft mound until it was wet only from his spit.

He let her down from his shoulders now, wiping her nectar from his smirking lips even as her panting face now looked up at his. The man was about to speak when she jumped him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him, her tongue now striking into his territory as she did her best to fight him on his own terms.

He was quick to respond however, his arms hooking around her waist, he tried to pick her up, to impale her on his now stiff rod when he felt her protest, leading his tongue back into her mouth, she caught it between her teeth, eliciting a cry of irritation from the man. Letting her go, he backed off for a moment. "Bwah! What the hell was that for, woman!" He barked.

"It was for being too greedy." She waved her finger at him as she got down on her knees. "You tasted me, now I get to try a bit of you…" She ran her hands up and down his shaft, rubbing the precum that dripped from the head all over him until he glistened.

"Now." She took his hard cock in her hands, using both to fully appreciate his size. "What's my name?"

"Huh? He was shocked by her words. _Is this woman making demands? I'll show he—_ He was suddenly cut off as he felt her flick her tongue over the head of his cock, the sensation shooting through his loins.

"What is my name, Vegeta?" She repeated, her dark eyes looking up to meet his.

"Chichi." He gave in.

"That's right." She smiled up at him, her eyes never leaving contact with his as she took him into her mouth, her lips wrapping around his purple head as she sucked.

"Argh!" He grunted, his cock thrusting deeper into her maw. A normal woman would have gagged as he forced himself up against the back of her throat, but Chichi had taken monsters like this in before. _These saiyans have more in common than their stomachs._ She giggled, her throat convulsing around the man's length, sending shivers up his spine.

"Ggh! Chichi" He moaned her name. This surprised her and turned her on some more, maybe they were going somewhere with this.

Drawing him back out, she brought him back into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she began bobbing her head along his length.

Looking down at her, he was greeted with a most beautiful sight, her long dark hair, falling all over his crotch, her onyx eyes looking up at his, their dark pupils urging him to come, telling him to defile her pretty little mouth with his hot cream.

"Agh!" He let out another loud grunt, his resistance dissolving against her hot lips and wet tongue. Sliding her pink muscle around his head, she ran it around his tight slit, the poor opening was doing its best to remain shut against her intrusions, but she was having none of it, it was opening to her! Bearing down on the tightly shut slit, she forced her tongue along it until finally the man couldn't take it anymore!

"CHICHI!" He bellowed the woman's name as he came, that weakened slit now popping wide open, spewing its contents all over her mouth, her tongue taking the brunt of the impact.

"OOhmph!" She swallowed the first few spurts, but the rest over took her, the white globs dripping from the sides of her mouth before she managed to collect the remainder of the flow, swallowing the last of his thick cum before standing up to meet him.

"So?" She asked. "How was that?" She gave him a sultry look as he panted; sweat now rolling down his muscular form, the drops falling onto her skin where they met.

"Come here, Chichi." He sounded like an animal as he grabbed her, his hands racing around her back and tearing her bra in twain, the white fabric joining its long forgotten friends on the floor.

"Oh, Vegeta!" She moaned, her back being pushed back up against the wall as he craned his neck down, attacking her defenseless breasts with all the lust he felt towards her.

She arched her back into his lips, her pale globes being captured between his strong fingers, the pressure he was exerting on them felt like the poor flesh was going to pop!

"Ah! Ah!" Soft pants came from her as he teased her tender flesh, the tip of his tongue slowly rolling over her pink areola before prodding the duct, teasing it like she had teased his cock.

While his tongue gently teased one nipple. His fingers got to work on its sister, the delicate nub being captured between his rough finger and thumb, the hard skin softly twisting hers until she squealed in pleasure.

"EEE!" He smiled at her helpless noises, it was music to his ears, hearing Chichi make such sounds because of him…

Continuing to twist her aching bud, her finally relented his torture on its sister, his lips now sucked as much creamy flesh into his maw as he could, his tongue running circles around it until it burned bright pink from the pressure.

"Oohh!" Chichi's head was now banging against the wall as he suckled her, his lips leaving suckle marks along her round boob while the other was mercilessly fondled, the nipple being pulled outward before he would roll his thumb over the tip.

"AHHHH!" She moaned as her body was shaken for the second time that day, her hips spreading wide as they emptied themselves onto his hard abs, coating them in the most enticing glaze imaginable.

Bringing his head back up to meet hers, Vegeta gave her his trademark grin. "I always did think of you as the loud type."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me!" She panted, her aching body needing that one part that she didn't have to feel complete, the part only a man…a saiyan man could give her properly.

"Oh, I like that!" He shouted, his strong arms lifting her up against the wall before he let her sink back down, her bare back rubbing against the wall before she felt her body being pulled apart, her lips being stretched to their limits to accommodate the new arrival.

"Urrrrgghh!" They grunted in unison as he sheathed himself in her, his balls resting against her firm butt. "Now the real fun begins." He smirked.

Outside, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and the sun was shining. It was a perfectly serene day, with the exception of the Son home that is.

"Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!" Chichi gasped out her words, everything, but her pleasure being blocked out as the saiyan prince pounded her slender body with his hardy meat, his girth stretching her folds like never before!

Hooking one leg over his shoulder, he repositioned himself before driving his member into her again, the harsh sounds of his cock impacting her walls breaking the serenity of the home.

 _This is incredible! Who'd think Vegeta would know how to make love like this? He's like something out of the karma sutra!_ Interrupting the woman's thoughts, Vegeta picked her up, her leg still slung over his shoulder as he carried her over to her new glass coffee table. It was a gift from Bulma to replace the one Goku had destroyed only days before his death. Neither would have thought it would be used for such a purpose…

Chichi cringed a little as he took her leg off of his shoulder, withdrawing from her slick tunnel as he roughly forced her down onto it, her slippery boobs sliding along the glass.

"Let's see if we can clean this table; shall we?" He grunted before forcing himself back inside of her, another sharp yelp escaping the woman as she returned to panting and sweating around his length. _Dende, she's so tight!_ He was surprised how much the woman's body clung to him, considering she had given birth. Although it could also be because of his massive size. He chuckled perversely at the latter possibility.

Returning to the task at hand, Vegeta pounded the woman for all she was worth, her milky body was sliding back and forth across the glass table as he rammed into her. He could only imagine how the scene looked from underneath the glass. What he would give to see her soaked body, her round tits squished, her nipples bending against her flushed flesh as he pounded her dripping pussy over the glass!

"Vegeta! I'm close!" She let her tongue hang out of her mouth now, her face sliding along with the rest of his body as he rocked her world.

"Ergh!" Not wanting her to finish too early, he pulled himself free form her body once more, turning her around her picked her up, shooting to her room as fast as possible.

His victory would be assured…in Kakarot's bed… Chuckling like the man he used to be, he tossed her onto the covers with a squeak, her boobs bouncing on her chest as she looked up at him, need being the only thing staring back at him.

"Don't worry, Chichi." He smirked. "I'm not done fucking you yet."

"Whatever made you think I was going to let you leave if you weren't?" She returned his smirk. Oh, how sexy his smirk was being worn by a naked woman…a woman aching to feel his manhood ravage her body until it could take no more!

Pouncing on the nude woman, he pinned her arms above her head as he pulled her legs up to meet them, the whole of her body giving way to give him a perfect frame of her pussy, the dripping pink flower needed nothing less than his seed. The seed he was happy to give it.

Holding her limbs out of the way, he laid a kiss on each hand, her thin ankles receiving the same treatment as they were removed from the equation. He was now free to press his body against hers. Luckily, being as athletic as she was, she was able to give him the position he wanted, her efforts being fully appreciated when his purple head spread her lips for the last time.

"EEuh!" She clenched her eyes shut as he rammed into her again, the ridges of his member rubbing along her silky tunnel, throwing fuel onto her burning insides.

"Please! Vegeta! Please!" She begged him to thrust harder, her body trying its best to halt his movements by shutting around it.

He was so close now; he could feel his orgasm coming near! He just needed a few more thrusts to finally come, his cream dousing the burning woman.

"UGH! UGH! ARRGH!" He could feel it coming, his dripping cock head was about to explode when he felt her suddenly scream his name.

"VEGETA!" Her walls clenching shut around his thick member, she let her final orgasm loose on him, the liquid pouring over his swollen cock, the feeling of her feminine juices being enough to set him off.

"ARGHHH!" He roared, his fingers leaving imprints in her thighs as he came, his cock shooting hot cream onto her fire, finally extinguishing the roaring flames.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" They were both left panting after the grand finale. Slowly, he let her limbs fall back down to their regular positions. With one last squeak from the woman, he pulled himself free, his cum now leaking out of her overflowing slit, the white liquid sliding down her thighs.

He lied down next to her, his sweaty body dominating hers as she pressed against him. She really was a mess now, her body was coated in a layer of sweat, cum, and saliva, but she didn't care. "Vegeta…that was amazing…" She ran her hand over his hard pecs, outlining the muscles under her fingertips.

"Of course I am." He smirked down at her, her breasts wobbling against his chest. "I am the strongest saiyan alive after all!"

"Hmm. That you are…" She looked at him appreciatively, loving the look on his face, his eyes growing wide as she grabbed his cock, the thick member hardening in her grasp.

Vegeta looked down at her, the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his pecs being accentuated by her hard nipples. He waited for her to finish.

With a seductive smirk on her face, she did. "I know what I want for dinner." She gave his cock another healthy squeeze. "What can I make you?"

That trademark smirk of his now spreading across his face, he grabbed her once more, the birds outside being scattered by her screams of pleasure. Their cause? The strongest saiyan alive.

 **A/N: I've done a G/B so here is a V/C. I think I captured the characters well enough, but it never hurts to get other opinions. Please let me know what you think of this fic and the lemon! I take my fuel for writing from your feedback and opinions. So please REVIEW!**


End file.
